


Light's Wrath

by WolfVenom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad Ending, Black Dragonflight, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dragons, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Poetic, Shock, Spell Failure, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Would you comfort a dying stag, as it pulled in its last breath?He need not be asked.





	Light's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia + depression = whatever the fuck this is have fun

The growth has hardly been noticed over the course of the dragged years, yet Anduin can't help but finally notice the gravity of the change  _ now _ . 

 

So, he runs his hands along brick-like ridges across the snout pressed into his lap, watches each finger rise and fall and stumble on the smooth bumps indented into the scales laid therein. The path his palms trace are briefly eased, but he notices not the slick slide and keeps caressing near the brow, ignoring the glistening smear he trails along. 

 

White smoke rises from the beasts nostrils; white, he thinks, white is the colour of a dying flame. A struggling flame. His father's voice rings in his mind and he sees a man lacking the scars he so died with kneeling in the fresh Stormwind dirt. Black is the life. White is the suffering. 

 

The rumble it makes reverberates within his bones and the earth below, it is pained and harsh, forced through layer upon layer of agony. The crippling kind that his magic cannot suppress. It grows from a weeping wail to the vocalization of a siren, and the dragon writhes heavily against Anduin. He wants to be free. It hurts. 

 

He shushes the drake, holding its head so very close to his nose and letting the wetness from his eyes wash away the stains on black scales. It doesn't help the drake. It's body is still mangled and crushed under the collapsed cave fortifications, and the war rages on around them as if both beings were floating in an omniscient bubble. 

 

Blood leaks from between its fangs, and he gurgles. 

 

“ _ Please!”  _ Wrathion huffs, unwillingly digging his broken horn into Anduin’s plated gut. Anduin thinks of this, then thinks of the way Wrathion no longer has one. He is spilling unto the dry soil, the drake of the earth giving back to that which he received his namesake. It softens and plushes as it drinks its fill from the abundance pouring from Wrathion’s torn belly. 

 

“ _ Stop it, I beg of you…”  _ The words are weak, rasped. Anduin chooses not to hear him. He cannot. 

 

“ _ Let me go. It hurts.” _

 

But he threads whatever light he can into the dying body in his lap. He kisses and soothes the trembling muzzle before him, weaving the barest breaths of life back into a body that so wants to be rid of it. 

 

Wrathion heaves a violent shudder, the action causing another spurt of blood to flow from his torn gut where his struggling lungs keep working. They would have stopped had Anduin not been shoving spell upon spell into the drake, and the logical part of his brain scolds himself for prolonging his love’s suffering. But the emotional part yearns to hold onto whatever life he can find within the dying body. 

“Shh, darling, it's okay. You're going to be alright, I'm here,” Anduin manages through trembling lips, grasping onto Wrathion’s horn with the hand not rubbing gentle motions into the crest along his throat. He lets out a grumbling hiss in response, but somehow finds the strength to nuzzle closer to Anduin’s belly in the haze. 

 

“ _ You must let me go, my king. I-I can't stay, the agony--”  _ another shriek tears out of his gullet as the fallen structure gives slightly and crushes his hip into the hard earth. A fresh wave of tears fall at the sound and Anduin clutches harder onto Wrathion’s snout, diverting his spell from life giving to pain relieving. Tension bleeds from his body quickly after that, a thankful purr trying to fall from his parted lips in response to the spell. Yet, he fades faster still. 

 

Anduin whines, petting Wrathion tenderly, “ _ you were supposed to outlive me… please…”  _

 

The dark drake gives a weak chuckle, huffing out another cloud of white smoke as he relaxes his head in Anduin’s lap, letting the coldness seep into his bones. 

 

“ _ I am sorry, my love… I am truly sorry…” _ He cannot force out any more words, all the things we wants to say, but calm floats over his mind as Anduin soothes the fright of passing with a warm palm and even warmer tears. 

 

The Black Prince is at peace. 

 

The king wails to the empty skies in turn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't follow canon at all. And I know it. So don't tell me about it. Thanks.


End file.
